


Boom Boom Boom? Boom Boom Boom!

by leosunderground



Series: that ultra kind of love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, They are Awkward, They are gay, idk what to tag this on, they get together at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/pseuds/leosunderground
Summary: Keith was so going to kiss the hot guy with the perfect jawline from across the dance floor.“Wait, no!” Jawline™ shouted, while grabbing his wrist, halting Keith in his escape. “Gay! Me, gay.” Jawline said while hitting himself in the chest, god, that kind of chest should be forbidden.“Ah,” Keith began puzzled. “Uh, me gay, too?” He finished, pointing at himself as well as trying his best to smile.





	Boom Boom Boom? Boom Boom Boom!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!
> 
> Written for a prompt @ tumblr by an anon: "if ur still down for prompts: college party hook-up ;))".
> 
> Deeply based on that [one scene](https://elena-alvares.tumblr.com/post/170153854822/rowdyholtzy-the-artificem-shut-up-this-is) from One Day at a Time.
> 
> The song that they were dancing to is [Boum Boum Boum by Mika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MPtXUeUznY) , hence the title.

 

You see the thing is that Keith never really felt comfortable when he was in the middle of a crowd, it was as bad as being singled out for something he didn’t do back at the orphanage and foster houses, too many people, too many things that could go wrong with him at the center. He liked people, human-touch, he just didn’t know how to act around them. An existential conundrum.

He could blame a lot of things for that.

Mentally slapping himself for his line of thought, Keith took a swig of whatever Pidge had given him, if it is from a friend you can trust — it was probably Tequila, Keith loved Tequila but this was a cheap one, so he gagged a little, they came to this party to have some fun, blow off some steam, kiss a guy.

Keith really wanted to kiss guy. Correction. He wanted to kiss this one, very specific guy, very tall, very cute, very much his previous non-existent type.

Across the room and through the mass of not quite disastrous teenagers and not quite functional adults that were dancing, Keith saw his prize. Or what would be his prize, if he played his cards right. Hell, he didn’t even have cards to play, this was going to be a disaster.

But he was going to do it anyway.

Pidge slaps Keith’s butt like a gremlin, mouths to him  _ go get some ass  _ and Keith doesn’t know whether to take it as sign of faith in his flirting skills (they don’t exist), some misguided form of unsaid good luck (the jury is half half on that), or Pidge just wants to see the disaster unfold (gremlin, best friend, very likely). Keith drinks the rest of the Tequila (it is not Tequila) and crumples the cheap paper cup (even if you are rich enough to throw a party, college kids are still broke as fuck) before throwing it somewhere behind him. He hopes it hits Pidge.

Making his way through a dance floor was an experience that could only be described as making your way through the dance floor. Keith could see the spots he had to move through, but between a second and the next, the crowd completely switched place, all moving in sync or not with the beat, an entity alive in communion with the song and Keith couldn’t help but join them in their swaying of hips and arm waving. Each song had a different dance and even though Keith doesn’t particularly knew the moves, his body followed the movements of fellow party goers.

In the dark, Keith could follow the flashes of white hair, they shined in the scant light like a beacon in the middle of a storm, and Keith moved with the waves, push and pull, slowly but with every second, building momentum.

When Keith finally danced his way to Jawline ™, he actually crashed into him. There was a moment where Keith thought of how much of a failure of a gay he was, but in the next moment his body was moving with the rhythm again,  Jawline ™ moving closer to him, dancing together.

Neither of them really knew how to dance properly, or seductively, and even though his stranger had legs for days and thighs that could save lives, his moments were awkward and mechanically at best, but he moved with the confidence of someone who was having fun. When  Jawline tried to do his own rendition of twerking, looking more like he was squatting in the middle of a dance floor, Keith boomed with laughter, thankfully his stranger followed suit and laughed as well when Keith tried to mimic him.

They moved against each other, alongside one another, for as long as the DJ allowed them, when the music of stopped and people started leaving the floor, Keith looked towards his stranger and moved in to kiss the stranger, getting on his tiptoes.

The stranger moved back. 

“Oooh.” He said.

Shit.

“I’m sorry,” Keith began rambling. “I just thought that you were…” Shit, fuck, he had fucked this up. “I’m sorry, I just, will leave… Sorry.” He started fumbling with his bracelet while turning.

“Wait, no!”  Jawline ™ shouted, while grabbing his wrist, halting Keith in his escape. “Gay! Me, gay.” Jawline said while hitting himself in the chest, god, that kind of chest should be forbidden.

“Ah,” Keith began puzzled. “Uh, me gay, too?” He finished, pointing at himself as well as trying his best to smile.

Jawline smiled while juggling his feet.

Keith smiled back.

Jawline smiled back.

“Nice.” Jawline said, the word dragging from his lips. “Hm… My name is Shiro.” He said, even if the tone made it sound like a question.

“Shiro…” Keith said the name softly, testing how it sounded on his tongue. “Funny, I thought your name was gay.” He replied joking back.

“You punk.” Shiro laughed, feigning offense. God, he loved that name already.

“Not punk.” Keith laughed as well. “Keith.”

“Keith…” Shiro said, as if he was tasting Keith’s name on his tongue as well. “So… Would you like a drink?” He offered, eyes shining with childish mirth.

“Lead the way, Jawline.” Keith laughed, before covering his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

“Jawline?” Shiro inquired, with his head tilted to the side, it was so cute Keith thought he’d combust on the post.

“I’ll tell you over drinks.” He managed to say while turning his back to Shiro, lest Shiro saw him blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you like this? Come talk with me @ [ sheithsunderground ](http://sheithsunderground.tumblr.com).


End file.
